Darkness Falls on Everyone
by SSF
Summary: (Yaoi) When Yugi is run over by a car he is traped in a dream world but is it really a dream or is it another world that is far more deadly then Yugi knows of? Complete
1. The begining of a nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own yu-gi-oh.

Warnings: Crazy Tea, Yugi getting knocked into a coma, Yaoi, and TEA BASHING

If any of this offends you then leave now or forever hold your peace! (I always wanted to say that)

Parings are: Y/YY/PY (Atemu),

M/M/N/M (NNamu as in the fake name Malik used in BC to trick people with only now he's a real person and is Malik, Marik, and Merrick's Hikari,) (Merrick Marik's yami that appeared after BC),

R/B/WMB/TKB (WMB White Mage Bakura as in the doll only he's real now and not a doll anymore and is TK Bakura, Ryou, and Bakura's hikari.) (TKB Theif King Bakura Dorobo who is now the yami of White Mage Baku, Ryou, and Bakura)

Story start

The scene opens to Yugi walking home in the rain from school. 'Man, why does it have to rain today?' Yugi thought. 'At least schools out for the weekend! Then I can spend time with Yami and Atemu!' He thought. Just then when he was crossing the street a car came out of nowhere and Yugi was hit by it when he lost consciousness. But unknown to the person who was driving the car someone saw and they were going to get the driver for what had happened.

!Skips over to after the others arrived at the hospital after Yami and Atemu get there!

Yami was pacing around the waiting room waiting from the doctor to come and tell them how Yugi was also managing in giving Atemu a head ache.

"Yami, could you stop pacing around? You're giving me a head ache." Atemu asked/said.

Right when Yami was about to reply the doctor came in. " Are you friends of Yugi Motou?" Dr. Crazymen asked.

"Yes, we are." Atemu said.

"How is he?" Namu asked.

"Not good." Dr. Crazymen said.

Dr. Crazymen sighed and continued even though he didn't want to the them the bad news about Yugi. "Yugi has two broken ribs, has punchered one of his lungs, has broken his left leg, and there is a good chance he has brain damage." Dr. Crazymen said to the horrifyed friends.

Just then as if things couldn't get any worse a nurse came in and said that Yugi had slipped into a coma and there was a slim chance that he would wake up.

Yami then wispered in a low voice so know one could hear him, " No. He has to live, he has to wake up. Then everything could go back to normal. He just has to."

Owari

AN: Dr.Crazymen belongs to me as does Marik's yami Merrick.


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

Thank you to those who reviewed this story and asked me to continue.

Warning: Drunk Tea, TEA BASHING, Bad ass Ryou, BLOOD

!Story Start!

Open to the gang (minus Yami and Atemu who decided to stay at the hospital with Yugi incase he woke up) walking in the woods looking for the driver who hit Yugi. Just then they spot Tea whose drunk talking about how she's going to kill Yugi when no one's at the hospital.

"Now what do we do?" Bakura wispered/asked.

"We kill her!" Ryou said.

"Are you crazy?!" Malik asked.

"Wait here." Ryou said. Just then Ryou pulls out this black kanta.

"Where did you get that?!" Bakura asked.

"Shut up and wait here while I kill that bitch." Ryou said.

Just then Ryou got up from his hiding place and screamed at Tea, "Hey slut!"

Tea turned around and saw him and then screamed, "What did you call me?!"

Ryou just smirked at her question and said, "If you want to kill Yugi then you have to kill me first!"

Tea then said, "Why you!" Just then shepulled out a gun and aimed at Ryou.

Ryou just continued smirking and said, "You think that can hurt me?"

Tea screamed at him saying, "It can do more then just hurt you! It can kill you!"

"We'll just see about that." Ryou said and in a flash Tea's gun was in pieces and Tea's head, arms and legs were chopped off and there was blood every where.

"How did you do that?!" Bakura asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ryou said.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would." Bakura said.

Just then Ryou picks up a piece of paper he found on the ground and found it was a letter written by the now dead Tea.

The Letter reads:

_The darkness is getting stonger every minute. The dawning of a new world is at hand. When that time comes I will be the ruler and you will be my king. Together we will kill anyone who gets in our way. Darkness will fall on everyone who opposes us. Only the strongest will live and the weakest will die. Until then my prince my we both train to defeat all those who oppose us now._

_Love, Tea_

"What does that mean?" Merrick asked.

"I have no idea." Ryou said.

"I'm going to have to figure out what it means by the dawning of a new world to know what it means." Ryou said. So they all went home since the hospital visiting hours were over.

Owari


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't YGO.

Warning: Evil Bakura, Slightly evil Yugi

!Story start!

'W-where am I ?!' Yugi thought.

"That depends," A voice said and then added, "you are where you think you are."

"What are you talking about?" Yugi asked.

"What I mean is you are where you think you are but sometimes you are wrong." The voice said.

"Who are you?" Yugi asked.

"I am someone you know but I am not them as well." The voice said.

"Show your self!" Yugi said.

Just then a figure appeared and revealed himself to be Bakura.

"Bakura?!" Yugi asked.

"That is my counterparts name." Bakura said.

"What do you mean counterpart?!" Yugi asked.

"The Bakura in your world is my counterpart from the light world therefore I am from the dark world." Bakura said.

"Then what should I call you?" Yugi asked.

"My name is Lightning." He said.

"So Lightning, how do I get out of here?" Yugi asked.

"Why would you want to?" Lightning asked.

"Because I have to get back Yami, Atemu, and my friends." Yugi said.

"Why would you want to go back? They don't care about you." Lightning said.

"W-what are you talking about?! Of course they do!" Yugi said.

"No Yugi, they don't." Lightning said.

Lightning then sent false images into Yugi's head showing him how his friends are happy that he's gone.

"No one cares about me." Yugi said.

"But I do." Lightning said.

"Come with me Yugi and together we will destroy them!" Lightning said.

"Must destory them." Yugi said.

"That's right! Now come on we have alot of training to do slave." Lightning said.

"Yes, master." Yugi said before disappearing into the shadows with Lightning.

Owari


	4. Lightning and his apprentice

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

!Story start!

"Concentrate apprentice." Lightning said.  
"Focus your spirital energy and attack."  
"Yes master." Yugi said and attacked the wooden target of a monster.  
"Excellent apprentice" Lightning said and then continued"Your learning faster then I thought. Soon those fools won't know what hit them"  
"Yes. They will pay." Yugi said.

!With the others!

Yami and Atemu were still at the hospital with Yugi and Ryou was trying to make sense of the letter.  
"This stupid letter doesn't make any sense" Ryou said.  
"Maybe it's not supposed to." White Mage Baku said sitting on his and Ryou's bed.  
"Then that would suck." Ryou said.  
Ryou then ketp trying to make sense of the letter.

!With Lightning and Yugi!

"Well apprentice, it looks like your ready to go back to your world" Lightning said.  
"Yes, but what about you" Yugi asked.  
"I will go there to but I will be hidden so when it's time we'll sneak attack them" Lightning said.  
"That's is a very good idea." Yugi said.  
"Yes, now go back to your world before the portal closes" Lightning said.  
Then Yugi went back to his world and Lightning followed like he said he would.

!At the hospital!

Yami and Atemu were surprised when they saw Yugi awak and decided to call their friends to tell them the news. But Yugi had his plan with him so once they were all there he would strike.

Owari


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

!Story start!

When the others arived at the hospital they went straight to Yugi's room.  
"Apprentice" Lightning said hidden in the shadows so no one could see him but could only see glowing red eyes.  
"Who the hell are you" Yami shouted.  
Lightning didn't answer him and soon the hospital room dissolved into darkness for they were in the shadow realm.  
"Focus, apprentice" Lightning wispered to Yugi.  
Yugi then attacked them with his attack he used on the wooden target.  
"Yugi! What the hell are you doing" Atemu asked as he doged on of Yugi's attacks.  
"Something I should have done along time ago" Yugi said.  
"Enough, apprentice" Lightning said.  
Just then Lightning walked up revealing who he is.  
"What the hell" Bakura said.  
"Who are you" Yami asked glaring at Lightning.  
"My name is Lightning." He said.  
"Apprentice, I'll leave you to make sure they don't escape."  
"Yes, master." Yugi said.  
"Yugi! Why are you calling him master" Ryou asked.  
"Because, I am his master. He is my apprentice therefore he does whatever I say." Lightning said.  
"You won't get away with this" Yami said as he and the others were trapped in a cage the would electrocute who ever touched the bars.  
"Oh? I seem I already have." Lightning said smirking and walking way as Yugi made sure they wouldn't get out.

Owari


	6. The End

Disclaimer: I don't own Ygo, things from jak 23, The Chaosbreaker from Shining Force: Resurrection of the Dark Dragon, or any songs in this but I do own two of my original characters that appears in this chapter one of them being Lightning.

!Story start!

"Yugi you can't keep us in here." Yami said.  
"But I can for if you even try to escape you'll be electrocuted." Yugi said.  
" Yugi,let us out" Atemu screamed.  
"No." Yugi replied. Just then an explosion was heard and a metal monster demon appeared.  
"Well, well, what do we have here" Zork said. (The monster boss Yugi and his friends had to fight in Monster World.) Zork then fought with Yugi who came to his senses much to Lightning's dismay and destroyed the cage then others were trapped in. WMB then hid behind Ryou because Zork always tried to hurt him and none of the others knew and they still don't know. Ryou sensed his light's thoughts and became pissed.( Pissed off Ryou baaaaad) Ryou then turned into Dark Ryou because of his anger towards Zork and started fighting him. (Dark Ryou is based off of Dark Jak from Jak 2 3 only deference is that Dark Ryou looks like Ryou and can fly using demon wings there fore he is my original character.)

! I don't care what you're thinking  
as you turn to me  
cause what i have in my two hands  
is enough to set me free  
I can fight the feeling to resist it over time  
but when it's just too much to take you sneak  
up from behind

Is it me you say you're looking for  
let me show you who I am and what i'm here for  
here for !

" What the?... Ahh" Zork said as he was punched into an invisible wall.

"What's the matter? Can't handle being beaten by someone" Dark Ryou asked in a sinister voice. WMB hid behind his other two yami's because Zork scared him and now he was freaked about Ryou, his best friend who was his lover and yami, was even eviler then Zork.  
"Why you... die" Zork shouted and attacked Dark Ryou with his claws but Dark Ryou dodged.

! Try to reach inside of me  
try to drain my energy  
let me show you just what i'm made of  
simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me  
let me show you just what i'm made of now

Like a million faces  
i've recognized them all  
and one by one they've all become a number  
as they fall  
in the face of reason when i can't take no more  
one by one they've all become a black mark  
on the floor !

Dark Ryou then grabbed Zork's arm and broke it.  
"Argh! You pay for that." Zork said and blasted a beam at Dark Ryou.  
Dark Ryou smirked and said"You got to do better than that"

! is it me you say you're looking for  
let me show you who i am and what i have in  
store in store

try to reach inside of me  
try to drain my energy  
let me show you just what i'm made of  
simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me  
let me show you just what i'm made of now

you can take another life long try  
you can take another try

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah !

Zork then fired a huge beam at Dark Ryou.  
"Ha! No one can survive that" Zork said doing a little victory dance.

! try to reach inside of me  
try to drain my energy  
let me show you just what i'm made of  
simple curiosity tries to take a bite of me  
let me show you just what i'm made of now

yeah  
try to reach inside of me  
show you what i'm made of  
try to drain my energy  
show you what i'm  
let me show you just what i'm made of !

Ryou then appeared along side Dark Ryou where they saw each other for the first time and attacked Zork with his own attack and distroyed him.  
"Noooooo" Zork screamed as he disappeared.  
Dark Ryou then disappeared and Lightning appeared in front of them.  
"Lightning" Yugi asked.  
" I trained you apprentice so you would stop Tea and Zork from destroying the Light and Dark worlds.Now that they are gone you may have this." Said Lightning as he hands a dark light sword to Yugi.  
"What is this" Yugi asked.  
"That is called the Chaosbreaker. Use It wisely." Said Lightning as he disappeared into the after life.  
"Good bye, Lightning." Yugi wispered and then they all apearedin the hospital again where they went to their homes as their adventure ended.

Owari


End file.
